Haron bin Ishak
Haron is not someone most people at Hope’s Peak would ever know about. If they did know about him, they likely had a hand in politics, or some other place that would need the use of a translator. His father, Ishak bin Sern, is a well known marine biologist who has travelled the world, working alongside many important scientists. His studies brought him to Japan, along with his son and his wife, Maya binti Rosdan, both of whom were well-known translators at this point among the right communities. ''Character 'Personality' Haron is an incredibly soft person. He’s never been flamboyant or loud, and lives life with this gentleness guiding his way. He has a kind heart that is open to everyone in all shapes and forms. You could be a bully, and yet he’d still open his heart to you. He doesn’t discriminate for who deserves kindness, and instead believes that ''everyone deserves to be treated nicely, no matter their crimes. Even though he believes in everyone, he’s doesn’t just blindly trust. Sure enough, it’s easy to get him to listen to you, but if you do hurt him or people without any guilt, he will eventually stop trusting you - however he would continue to extend kindness. He believes in the law, justice and doing what’s right, but Haron also chooses to ignore it. While in some instances, justice is the right thing - in others, Haron believes doing something good before doing something lawful comes first. Haron believes in being kind over delivering a punishment. To add to this, Haron does not believe in an eye for an eye. He believes this creates a cycle. This would be a cycle that would never end... so he never starts it. He takes a pacifist stance, and extends a hand over slapping the other cheek. This belief allows Haron to have a high tolerance for people, and he can almost stand any behaviour. He does tend towards people who are nice and calm, but overall he likes everyone in some way. Honestly, Haron is overall a good guy. He’s very morally stable, and believes in good. He believes in giving everyone a chance, but he does recognise when enough is enough… A perfect guy, except this guy has a hard time getting close to people. Sure - he’s nice, moral, and tolerant, but even he knows there’s not much to him. He has somewhat a bland personality and with that comes a lack of interests. Haron was and always will be a follower. He puts people first then himself. The only interests he ever earned were travelling and languages, and even those were gained through just doing what others did - his father’s travelling work and his mother’s translator abilities. Haron is not capable of expressing himself clearly at all, meaning a lot of what he has to say about his feelings goes unheard. It takes being cared about back for him to gradually gain a sense of selfishness, and for him to try and gain what he wants. 'Interests' :Beach Haron adores the beach! Considering where he was born and lived for most of his life, he spent so much time on the beach. You'd easily find him building sandcastles and making sand-angels when he's having some time to himself. :Culture Due to his travelling about the place with both parents, he has learnt a lot about the world, and as he was learning his languages, he began actively learning about other cultures too so he could understand them better. :History Just like culture, Haron loves history. He actively studied the history of countries, especially ones he visited, and spent a lot of his free time in other countries visiting historical sites. :Travelling Although Haron adores where he lived and grew up, he also loves to travel. The chance to visit other countries, test his language abilities and learn new cultures and history is something that Haron will always hold highly, even though he usually doesn't say it. :Water Sports One of Haron's favourite hobbies is water sports! With his friend from Malaysia, Ray, they frequently spent so much time learning to surf, and then slowly delving into other sports. One of the first they went into together was water polo, soon followed by water-skiing. Although Haron isn't very good at them, he still enjoys to engage in them. 'Appearance' Haron is quite dark skinned, somewhat due to his sunny upbringing, and then travelling to exotic, hot places. He has a very pretty skin tone, which is only matched by his light blue eyes, inherited from his mother. He has black hair, which he takes relatively good care of, and has a little length. What Haron wears is a simple outfit, that he wore back home a lot too. It's lightweight, casual but also somewhat smart, perfect for work. However completing the outfit is sandals. Everything was okay until sandals. He just can't bear putting socks and shoes that cover his feet! He thinks it feels weird. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with a ring on it, which was a gift from Ray, his best friend. 'Talent' Haron's talent is one that he learnt from his mother. Before him, his mother was also a translator, and she assisted with his father's work frequently. His father had to work, so learning the languages of all the countries they visited beyond basic greetings was hardly on his mind. Haron grew interested in learning the languages due to the travelling. Due to Haron's young age, he easily picked up languages, a lot quicker than his mother was expecting. She found herself very impressed with her child, and before long, he was studying languages without her help. Haron is extremely proud of his talent - largely because it's something he spent almost all his life working on. But more than that, it's his mother's job. His mother also spent a lot of her life learning languages, and now it's her life, and it also helps his father. He feels proud to be inheriting her life's work. ''Items 'Liked' *''Pale Pink Starfish - Um. Who put a living starfish in the machine? Anyone? Someone please put the poor thing into some water. *''Bouncy Castle'' - Because even older teens need to have some fun! *''Plain Old Notebook'' - Rather old looking, with a worn black cover. It seems this is well loved and… locked? Seems you need the key. Maybe the owner has it? 'Disliked' *''Voodoo Doll'' - Oh god, what is this thing! It seems like the doll is blond-haired boy with tanned skin. Also wearing sandals, shorts and a tank top. ''History 'Childhood' Haron had an incredibly regular childhood. Born originally in Malaysia, both his parents are also from Malaysia as well. He had a very regular childhood, and around the age of three, his father, who worked as a marine biologist, was called for a year contract. Instead of leaving his family behind, he got permission to take his family with him, and the three travelled by boat mostly, allowing Ishak to be with his family, but still work. 'School' Once the contract was over, they returned to Malaysia, and Haron soon started school. While Haron didn't make any super close friends, his friendly and social nature got him along with everyone, and the teachers adored him. Relationships 'Family' :''Father - Ishak bin Sern Although Ishak is frequently away on trips, Haron gets along incredibly well with his father. Haron actually really enjoys listening to his father talking about his work, and usually watches him when he's writing stuff up. Although Haron does not pursue the marine biologist path, he does love the sea. :Mother - Maya binti Rosdan As close as Haron is to his father, he's far closer to his mother. While he does enjoy learning marine biology, it was languages he took to first, and found himself always asking to learn more. His mother obliged and spent as much time as she could spare teaching him when they weren't doing other things. 'Friends' :Rayyan bin Atan AKA Ray Although Haron struggled to originally make best friends, Ray finds his way into Haron's heart, and instead of letting Haron remain a people pleaser who does what others tell him, Ray was the first person to outright prove he cared about what Haron wanted. At first this friendship was uncomfortable for Haron, but he eventually grew to appreciate what Ray did for him. The two are still in contact when they can be, and as a parting gift from Malaysia to Japan, the two traded gifts. Ray gave Haron a necklace, which he wears all the time. 'Enemies' Haron, at the current moment, has no enemies. It is highly unlikely Haron would ever make any enemies due to his pleasant nature - although people might dislike him, they're never his enemy. ''Games 'Tumblr' *Dangan Asylum - Cancelled Trivia *Haron is left handed. Quotes Anything they've said. Gallery'' Haronbinishak04.png|Sprite by Abel Category:Characters Category:Students Category:SHSL Students Category:SHSL Translator Category:Male Category:Malaysian Category:Haron bin Ishak Category:OCs by TheLuckyKira Category:TheLuckyKira Category:Dangan Asylum Characters